


Rise, Skywalker

by iamladyloki



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Episode IX Spoilers, F/M, Ficlet, Redeemed Ben Solo, Self-Sacrifice, TRoS Spoilers, writing this was cathartic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamladyloki/pseuds/iamladyloki
Summary: Spoilers for the Rise of Skywalker!...Ben's perspective when he rises from the pit to find Rey's motionless body...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Rise, Skywalker

_Rey._

_Rey._

_Rey._

_Rey._

The name propels Ben upward. She’s still above, alone, facing Palpatine. He can’t leave her. He can’t let her die.

Something is broken in his right leg, probably his ankle. He doesn’t allow this to hinder him. For so long, pain is what motivated and strengthened him. Before, it was to help him connect to the Dark side of the Force. Now, it serves as a reminder that he has something--some _one_ \--worth fighting for.

Rey. He must reach her. He must fight for her.

He knows he is close to the surface of the pit when he sees brilliant light streaking upward. Force lightning. And then something even more frightening: everything goes dark.

_No. Rey!_

After what felt like hours, Ben finally reaches the surface. He stumbles out. Rey is prone on the ground, and Palpatine is nowhere to be seen. He feels his heart seize in his chest. She’s not moving.

No, no, no.

He stumbles to his knees and crawls to her. Oh, kriff. She’s...she’s….

Ben clumsily shifts her so that she is resting across his lap. Her hazel eyes stare at nothing. Those beautiful, empathetic eyes are now empty.

This cannot be happening. Not her. _Not her_ . Ben glances around in desperation. _Help me_ , he thinks, willing anyone to materialize and bring aid. But he is alone. He is always alone.

He pulls her close to his chest. This is not something that he can bear. His partner in the Force is gone. He failed her. He failed Rey.

Ben knows what he must do. The galaxy doesn't need him anymore; he's caused enough harm. But it needs Rey. And Rey needs to live. She _must._ He can do that much.

He pulls away, allowing her to rest across his lap, and places his palm on her torso. Rey did this for him; it is time to return the favor. He closes his eyes and centers himself. He is just one living thing in a galaxy teeming with life. He can feel the Living Force within himself. It is what binds him to the rest of the universe and to the Cosmic Force. What binds him to Rey.

Inhale, exhale. Breathe in, breathe out. Just as he can feel the emptiness of their broken bond, he can feel the transference of his Life Force into Rey.

Her hand settles on top of his own.

Ben’s eyes blink open. It worked. Rey is alive. No, not just alive--she is blinding in her joy and relief. 

“Ben,” she says, voice reverent. Then she smiles, the soft grin that makes his soul sing. The one he’s been dreaming about for so long. _There you are_ , he thinks. _I’m glad I got to see it. Just this once. One last time._

She leans forward, brushing her fingers against his cheeks, and then kisses him.

He returns the kiss. It is so gentle, completely counter to the fierceness that Rey usually displays around him. When they part, Ben can’t stop the grin from lighting up his face. It was worth it. Everything that he suffered was worth it just for this moment.

Rey will be okay. He knows this, deep within his soul. He will always be with her; their dyad bond is too strong, even in death. This will not be the last time they see each other, even if it is the last in these forms.

 _It’s okay, Ben,_ a warm voice calls to him. _You can come home now._

 _Mom_ , he thinks.

He closes his eyes and what life he has left, he gives to the Cosmic Force.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this, y'all. I assumed that I would immediately write a fix-it fic upon seeing this movie, but...I just haven't been able to get the words out. I think I needed some catharsis before I could do so, and this...well. It was definitely cathartic.


End file.
